


By Whatever Means Necessary

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry Month of Drabbles watsons_woes - May 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: watsons_woes, Dark, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: “But if any harm comes to Doctor Watson – I shall seek you out. I shall not rest until I find you. And when I do…”Quote from ‘The Woman in Green (1945)’ film, Sherlock Holmes to Moriarty.





	By Whatever Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2018. Prompts “Alone” “River” and “Exhaustion”. Alternate take on ‘The Woman in Green (1945)” film.   
> While in conversation with Moriarty, Holmes says he will call the police, but Moriarty threatens Watson who was summoned away by a (fake) telephone call. Holmes lets Moriarty go, but promises that if anything happens to Watson he will hunt Moriarty down. 
> 
> This is my take if Watson was actually captured by Moriarty.

Watson tried the door to his cell again, but it was no use.

Exhaustion made him dizzy, so Watson sank onto his threadbare blanket, holding his wounded side, blood staining the bandages made from his shirt.

He was close to the river Thames, recognising that odour from many adventures with Holmes. Now however, he was alone, stupidly captured by Moriarty.

_Please let Holmes be safe_.

Time passed slowly when…

“Watson!”

“Holmes!”

His friend clutched him with bloodied hands.

“You’re hurt Holmes!”

“Never fear my dear Watson, it’s not my blood.” A knife was pocketed.

_What have you done old man?_


End file.
